


Cat's Whit

by Slow_Insanity



Series: Cat's Whit AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 6-7 years Post-Salem, Bumbleby Fans please have mercy, Bumbleby did happen but they seperated, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Multi, My sanity is questionable, Post-Defeat of Salem (RWBY), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity
Summary: An unexpected meeting between Blake Belladonna and Whitley Schnee leads to a friendship that could blossom into something more.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Whitley Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (formerly)
Series: Cat's Whit AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this came into my brain.

It was official, Blake hated Schnee Parties. They were grand and rather large affairs of course, but this kind of party was held annually every year on the day of Salem's Defeat. Atlas elites, well... The few that remained anyway, would congratulate Teams RWBY and JNPR on their victory every single year and give Blake dirty looks.

So she sat in her little corner, away from the center dias of the Schnee Manor and sipped a small glass of wine. Her hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching, 'probably just Yang trying to drag me back to the party' Blake thought mid-sip as the footsteps came to a halt.

"Good evening, I do suggest that you drink that in moderation. " A male voice, obviously not Yang, announced. Blake's she flickered upwards. _'Oh, Brothers this was going to be a long night'_ She thought as she looked at The white haired man before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my writing is good! I know I'm not the greatest so any suggestions would be nice.

"And why should I do that, Mr. Schnee?" Blake responded calmly. Whitley tilted his head with a smile and spoke. "The Altesian elite will use your inebriated state to disparage Faunus in any way they can." His smile fell before continuing, "I also have seen how it ruin a life." Blake understood what he was referring to and stopped herself mid sip. "Thank you, Mr. Schnee." She said as she stood up with a smile. "Please, Miss Belladonna, call me Whitley." Whitley said as held out his hand. Blake shook it before responding. "Only if you call me Blake." "Of course." He answered as a nodded, looking her in the eyes. "Don't you have a party to host?" She questioned. _'He probably was just curious to why I was all the way in the corner.'_ She thought as he looked at her for a moment before answering. "The party can settle for Weiss for a moment. You looked rather irritated and I wished to help by suggesting something." Whitley explained, gesturing subtly. "And that suggestion is..." Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From what I've heard you love books, but in all my years of seeing Team RWBY and JNPR celebrating and staying for a week here. I've never seen you in the Library once. I believed you simply don't where it is. So, I wanted to tell you that it's nearby my study." Whitley stated as he almost ran out of breath.

"Thank You."

"A friend of Weiss is a friend of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Library is more important to Whitley than you realize.

**"A friend of Weiss is a friend of mine."**

Whitley said with a bow before adding, "I'm afraid the party needs me at the moment. I hope to see you soon, Blake."

As Whitley hurried back towards the dias he thought about what he said about the Library. It had been his safe haven for when his parents started fighting and when Winter began ignoring him in favor of Weiss. He didn't hold it against her, but it still hurt. Whitley remembered curling up with a book of history and a book of fairy tales as he heard his father and mother shouting in the hall.

The Library was a considered a refuge when he was young, to ignore all the problems with a good book. It was a silly thing, to be so attached to that place, but he loves it all the same. It would be good to share that refuge with someone else, perhaps. After all, Blake looked like she needed an escape if only for a moment

Whitley walks back to the dias with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. There is a time skip to after the party.  
> Let's just say Blake wasn't entirely over Yang.

Blake would admit one thing, the Schnees' had great literary taste. The books in This library were a mixture of history, fairy tales and non-fiction. She heard the door open and close before a voice spoke. "Are you enjoying the Library? I saw Miss Xiao Long enter and exit, I hope she didn't trouble you." Whitley said as he walked towards her and grabbed a book from one of the shelves titled _The Cat and The Mirror_ before sitting down near her.

"Yang was just curious about why I didn't talk to her all day." Blake answered as she continued to read.

"From my understanding you and Miss Xiao Long were in a relationship a few years back..." He paused for a moment. "What happened?" Whitley asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We... Had different ideas of what we wanted in life later down the road and... we thought it best to... _separate_." Blake spoke softly, putting her book down on a nearby table and looking down at her hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his concern etched in his face. He reached for her shoulder, Blake's eyes were slightly damp with tears.

"Sometimes love simply doesn't last because it wasn't meant to. Cherish the love you have received and remember it... Fate is often fickle and cruel mistress as the saying goes." Whitley advised carefully, staring into Blake's golden eyes with a certain gentleness he learned from when Klein had talked to him when he was upset.

"Thank you, it's just that I feel... _Guilty_ about it. I thought it I ignored it that it would just go away." The cat faunus whispered. _'_ _She had reverted back to her old ways of running away, hadn't she? but this time only mentally.'_ She accused herself.

 _'Ah, guilt. It did do things to people. He remembered that feeling when ever he ever did something his father considered... Wrong. He remembered it when he insulted his sisters. It caused much plight, did it not?'_ Whitley thought as he pulled Blake into hug.

They say there for a moment in silence while in the embrace. Blake pulled away and looked at him with a strange... Fixation before pressing her lips to his. Their lips pressed softly against each other before Blake moved away.

Whitley stated in surprise before responding with a kiss of his own. It was feather-light, barley present out fear and nervousness alike. "This outcome was rather..." Whitley began with raised eyebrows.

"Unexpected." Blake finished, looking into his aqua eyes.

Unfortunately before either party could formulate a full response, one Yang Xiao Long entered the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dear readers... It comes to an end.  
> Please comment because I love hearing your opinions even if you're a guest account.  
> There might be more fics centered in this Post-Salem AU.  
> I'm calling it the Cat's Whit AU because I can't think of a name.  
> And yes I ended on a cliff-hanger, fight me.


End file.
